Angel of darkness
by Gothgirl3000
Summary: Isuzu "Rin" Sohma joins Arkham joins Arkham as a patient after she decides to become an Assassin/Thief to make others pay for her pain and suffering and the attempted murder of her lover. JokerxHarley, Ivy&Harley, Ivy/Harley and Rin (friends), Joker and Rin (enemies)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey red did ya hear we got a new cellmate!" Harley cried loudly her voice filled with excitement.

"Mmm" Ivy muttered as she tended to her plants.

"I wonder what she'll be like I hope she's nice" Harley said hopefully.

Ivy smiled when she saw Harley's cheery face "Well we'll just have to wait and see" she said kindly.

Suddenly Dr. Leland walked in with 2 guards who were holding a young girl firmly by cuffed wrists. They were both surprised by the appearance of the girl she wasn't anything like they had expected.

The girl was estimated around the age of 19-20 and was very tall and slender with a build like a model. Her hair was black and straight reaching her waist but fell just like a horse's mane. Her eyes were completely black and empty filled with rage and sadness with hints of pain and suffering. She had a voluptuous chasse which were estimated at 33D in size.

Dr. Leland had her locked next door to Harley and opposite Ivy then the guards locked the door and walked off to continue their business.

"She's...Beautiful" Harley said in amazement as she pictured the girl she had just seen before her a few minutes ago.

"I usually HATE humans but she...she was mysterious and elegant" Ivy said amazed by the youth she had just seen.

In her cell the young girl was sat in the corner of her room away from her bed with her knee's curled up and her head resting on her knees. Her long black hair fell like a dark curtain over her arms and legs. She was wearing a hospital outfit that was an aqua blue colour. It consisted of a short sleeved shirt that tied at the side like a wrap around shirt and a pair of stretchy waist trousers that ended at her knees and her feet were bare.

The girl looked up her eyes hard "Can I HELP you?!" she snapped with a angry frown.

"No...I mean...I...um" Harley whimpered fearfully stunned by her attitude.

"Hey spitfire just relax my name is Poison Ivy and you've already met Harley" Ivy said calmly but in a stern tone.

The girl stared at them heavily then said "I'm Isuzu Sohma but you can call me DARK HORSE" she said deviously with a wicked smile.

"Dark Horse huh...I like it" Ivy said impressed the name did suit this girl well.

"So what's your forte?" Rin asked curiously with a calmer but still fierce tone.

"I'm an ex Psychiatrist turned criminal" Harley said winking cheekily.

Rin smirked "That's pretty impressive so are you a loner or do you have another half?" she asked becoming interested.

Ivy groaned crossly without realizing it Rin had started a conversation that would both bore her and annoy her VERY fast.

"I do work with red from time to time but my loyalty lies with MY Puddin" Harley sighed dreamily.

Rin blinked confused unsure of what to say to that.

"She means The Joker he seduced her and she's his Hench girl and On/Off girlfriend" Ivy explained.

"I see..." Rin said unsure of what to think about that. To lighten the mood she turned to Ivy "So Red you've got a lot of plants in your cell wanna spill?" she said smirking.

Ivy smiled this girl was alright "You already know my name but my past profession was a botanist. Now I punish those who dare harm my babies" Ivy said stroking a rose that sat in a pot in her cell.

Rin looked amazed "That's quite a past I guess you really love plants then" she said with a smile.

"I sure do and we share so many secrets" Ivy said stroking her rose's petals lovingly.

Rin said nothing but decided these two girls weren't so bad after all perhaps they would even be ok-ish friends.

**_Later in break room_**

Harley was sitting on the couch talking to Ivy while Rin just slumped on the sofa relaxing and trying to block out the conversation so she could think her own thoughts.

"Harley daddy's out!" The joker called in a seductively cheery voice.

"PUDDIN!" Harley squealed happily and leapt into his arms clinging tightly to him.

Ivy groaned crossly and picked up a magazine knowing she would be ignored as long as The Joker was around.

"Is it ALWAYS like this?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow intrigued by what she saw.

"Only 24 hrs a day EVERY day" Ivy groaned.

The Joker spotted Ivy and the couch and smirked "Hey Weed any plants of your die recently?" he said deviously then burst out laughing.

Ivy frowned angrily she HATED it when he pulled jokes at her about her babies.

"Hey clown face SHUT UP" Rin snapped crossly her eyes dark.

The Joker was stunned nobody EVER told him to shut up and this newbie was about to learn "You wanna speak up toots I didn't quite get that" he said icily.

Rin got to her feet and turned to face him folding her arms crossly "Sure I said SHUT UP or are you STUPID too!" she said fiercely.

The Joker was stunned this girl wasn't just HOT but she was daring and feisty too and it aroused him "Well sweets aren't you quiet the dare devil do you have a name?" he said folding his own arms.

Rin smirked "Sure it's DARK HORSE but you can call me Isuzu and if you DARE taunt Ivy again I'll rip off your balls" she said her eyes shining wickedly. She then walked out of the room her long hair flowing behind her.

The Joker watched her leave and then turned to Harley "What's her deal?" he asked.

"Never mind her Puddin she just the moody type but she's ok she just arrived today so give her some time" Harley said wrapping her arms around his neck.

The Joker smiled "We'll see Pooh now give daddy some sugar" he said tickling her chin.

"Right-a-Rooney" Harley giggled and passionately kissed The Joker.


	2. C2: Unexpected talents

Rin was sat in her cell quietly. She was tired of being locked up in a dank cell in the dark she wanted to be free and able to do what she pleased.

Suddenly a male security guard came walking along the corridor checking on each patient. It was then that Rin hatched an idea to break out.

"Hey sweet face" she said in a teasing yet firm manner.

The guard was who was in his 20's and fairly attractive stopped and turned to her. He hesitated and walked towards her cell in case she needed something "Yes?" he said cautiously.

Rin got to her feet quietly and walked seductively to the cell door to which she slid her hands through the bars. She smiled at him "I was wondering...do you think I'm pretty?" she said stroking his face.

Ivy who was in the opposite cell to her watched Rin eagerly. Being a seductress herself she could tell what she was up to straight away and was impressed by her acting.

"Um...I.." he muttered unsure of what to say. He knew this was against the policy but she was so beautiful and nobody was around except the other inmates.

"I won't tell" she said sliding her hands towards his waist.

"I...I think..." he said nervously.

"Yes?" Rin said taking a hold of his belt.

"I think your..." he said turning red.

Rin felt the keys against her hand and then pulled the guy closer "C'mere sexy.." she muttered batting her eyelashes.

The guard came closer to which she waited till he was leaning towards her and she kneed him in the crotch and then pulled his head towards the bars knocking him out.

"Dumbass..." Rin said smirking revealing the keys in her hand "Your way to far along the line to even be classed as good looking" she sniggered.

She then unlocked her cell door and tossed her hair behind her shoulders "Time to bust out" she said deviously.

Expecting her to leave Ivy sighed heavily. When it came to escaping it was every man/woman for themselves.

Rin turned to Ivy's cell and walked up to her and began unlocking the door with haste.

"W...What are you doing?!" Ivy said stunned by her actions.

Rin smiled "I've been planning on getting out for a while and you seem like an ok chick so I'm taking you with me" she said winking at her.

Ivy was touched by her act of selflessness. This girl did seem fun and more like a man-hater which made her feel like she wasn't alone.

After she unlocked Ivy's door she turned to Harley frowning "Look before I do this I am not BEST friends with you in any way! Your an ok girl and I know what it's like to love someone so that's why I'm letting you go capiche?!" she said firmly.

"O...Ok" Harley said nervously. She leapt for joy once she was released from her cell.

"Ok we'll bust out clown face and then you're on your own!" Rin said crossly.

"Sounds fair" Ivy said. She may have disliked the clown but if he made his own way out with Harley they were bound to either fail or just make a riot.

The trio set off towards the male section in the "Highly dangerous" section where only the most highly insane people were kept.

**_In male cells_**

The Joker was laid upon the bed on his back staring at the ceiling. He was bored shitless so he was whistling to keep himself amused.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching they sounded fast and quick. They couldn't be a security guard as they were too light.

"Puddin!" Harley cried happily appearing outside his cell. She beamed at him with a huge smile batting her blue eyes.

"Harley?!" he said shocked "How the hell did you get out!" he said crossly.

"I broke her out" Rin said appearing behind her.

Joker was impressed the infamous Dark horse was more than just a pretty face. He got up from his bed and walked towards his cell door "So you gonna bust me out sweets?" he teased.

"Stand back clown" Ivy said crossly. She placed a seed in the keyhole to which it sprouted and bust open the door.

The Joker walked out grinning widely to which Harley hugged him happily. He was pleased by her affection but now was not the time "Harls we better go before the big bullies throw us back in our rooms" he said patting her head.

"right-a-Rooney" Harley said playfully and lead him by the hand running along the hallway.

They managed to beat several guards along the way and then headed towards the property area for their belongings.

The Joker began pulling on his suit smiling as he was finally in his normal clothes rather than the boring plain clothes Arkham gave them.

"I feel like myself again" Harley sighed happily zipping up her costume. She put her mask and hat in her bag along with her makeup. She may have not been her full self yet but she still looked good.

"Ok lets go more guards are coming" Ivy hissed crossly as she finished sliding into her own outfit.

"After you pammie" The Joker teased to which Ivy sighed and lead the way towards the barred windows.

Ivy dropped some seeds outside into the mud and waited as they began to sprout into large vines breaking the bars open. She then leapt out of the window sliding down the vine to the ground. Rin, Harley and Joker followed eagerly.

**_about 20 minutes later_**

Harley, Joker, Rin and Ivy made their way to the car park.

"Well I'll see ya around Harley and Clown face" Rin teased jumping into Ivy's car.

"Wait why are you going with red?" Harley asked crossly.

Ivy smiled "We talked about this a while ago...Dark Horse here is moving in with yours truly" she said revving her engine. She then sped off into the night in her pink automobile.

Joker and Harley watched them speed off then found their own car. Joker sat behind the wheel and Harley sat next to him.

As they sped off towards their home grin's plastered across their face they began to imagine all the fun they would have together.

"Y'know Puddin despite Arkham being amusing it's a shithole" She said applying her face make-up.

"I couldn't agree more sweets we really need better accommodation as criminals" he said grinning as they sped along.

Harley placed on her mask and jester hat quickly. She was starting to feel like herself again there was just one thing missing. She pulled her black lipstick from her shoes and applied it to her lips and smiled "What do ya think Mistah-J?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

The Joker grinned "Baby you look a million bucks" he said kissing her cheek.

Harley squealed happily as he complimented her and showered her with affection. She was looking forward to heading home and seeing her babies again.


	3. C3: Darkness within

Ivy opened her eyes wearily; she didn't want to get up but sleeping all day would mean more of her precious babies would be harmed by wicked villains. She got up out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower.

She knocked on Rin's door gently "Hey honey time to get up" she said in a firm yet kind tone.

"Mmm" Rin mumbled crossly.

Ivy made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She was plotting another scheme but wasn't sure of how to pull it off or what exactly to try. She sighed heavily "Maybe a shower will help cleanse my mind" she thought to herself and began stripping then climbed into the shower.

As the water cascaded down her body she began thinking about her relationship with Rin. They were close friends now but she would never be as important to her as Harley was; They both hated men but the reason for Rin's dislike of men was still to be revealed.

Ivy was more mature and wiser than Rin but not to say she wasn't clever. Thanks to Rin's cunning mind and tricks they had been able to escape the cops and batman. Her beauty came in handy for seducing the police and any unsuspecting victim.

"Well I better talk to her about this scheme and ask her opinion" Ivy said scrubbing shampoo into her red locks thoroughly.

**_a couple of hours later_**

Ivy emerged from the bathroom wearing her usual green leotard and green tights with her green boots and gloves. She was beginning to feel happier with company as it made her lonely life a bit more enjoyable since when she was always alone and had very little conversation except with her babies.

"Morning" Rin grumbled appearing finally from her room.

"Not a morning person eh?" Ivy teased.

Rin smiled at her. Somehow Ivy understood what she was thinking or feeling before she said anything.

"I'll make us some breakfast while you get dressed" She said in a kind but firm tone.

"Fine" Rin muttered crossly. She had pulled on a tank top and some underwear but obviously Ivy had something in mind that didn't include hanging around the apartment.

"Geez for a grown woman she sure acts like a child sometimes" Ivy thought to herself.

**_several hours later_**

Ivy was serving up a spinach and cheese omelette with tomato juice.

Suddenly Rin appeared in the room looking pissed off and muttering crossly under her breath.

"That's better you look much nicer now" Ivy said kindly.

Rin was wearing a black corset tube top that ended under her chest with a hook fastening, Black mini shorts that ended under her butt, black upper arm fingerless gloves, Fishnet tights and knee length black boots. As accessories she was wearing a black spiked choker and red lipstick.

"Care to join me?" Ivy said kindly.

Rin sat at the table but looked unhappy "I respect that you love plants but I would like something MEAT based on the table at least once" she said crossly.

Ivy frowned "You LIVE here you eat MY cooking capiche" she said firmly.

"Whatever" Rin grumbled eating her meal.

"You've been moaning in your sleep again" Ivy said eating her food.

Rin frowned she missed her lover and cousin. Her cousin wasn't as precious to her as her lover but she still missed them both dearly.

"I know it's none of my business but if you explained what was bothering you perhaps I could help" Ivy said gently taking her hand.

Rin bolted up from her chair and stormed out "It's not worth your time and besides talking about it makes me sick" she snapped.

"Rin..." Ivy sighed sadly. She wanted to help her by making a potion to help her sleep but not knowing about her past she wouldn't know what ingredients to use or what kind to make.

Suddenly the phone started ringing to which she got up and answered it "Hello?" she said exhaustedly.

_"Hey Red it's me" _Ivy said cheerily.

Ivy sighed heavily as much as she loved Harley she chose the most inconvenient times to call.

_"Something wrong?" _Harley asked worriedly.

"No...I was just thinking about something anyway what's wrong?" Ivy asked in a concerned tone.

_"Me and Mistah-J were just wondering how you and Dark horse were getting on" _ Harley said curiously.

Ivy clenched her fists tightly "It's been 3 weeks and she still won't open up to me on why she cries in her sleep or why she calls out for someone named Haru and Kagura. From time to time she'll have crazed fits where she becomes scared and say's I'm sorry over and over mentioning her parents" she said concerned.

_"She has deep issues Red it's like with Mistah-J he still has nightmares about his past but he still don't always tell me and we've been together for 5 years" _Harley said kindly.

As much as she hated The Joker she respected the fact he never told Harley the truth on his tormenting fears. She was too innocent and the truth would shatter her like glass against a rock.

_"Harley daddy's waiting" _a firm but teasing voice called from the background.

Ivy groaned heavily Harley had obviously called before she was about to have sex with The Joker. But she found it amusing that she was making him wait which proved Harley also took charge from time to time.

_"Sorry Red talk later I'm gonna have some love lessons with my Puddin" _Harley called and then hung up.

Ivy placed the phone down and then sat at the table and continued eating. It was nice food but it didn't taste as nice without Rin to keep her company.

**_In bedroom_**

Rin was sprawled across the bed her long black locks spread across the pillows her face buried. Thinking about her past and her beloved cousin and Lover made her lonely and sad feelings she tended to hide under a mask of rage and fierceness.

"Haru..." She whispered sadly. When they were together Haru would stroke her soft skin; kiss her neck, back and lips. Whisper loving words into her ears and comfort her when she was afraid or cried.

She didn't want to admit it to Ivy but as much as she was grateful for taking her in. She could never replace Haru or change her feelings towards men.

"Hey I'm sorry if I upset you" Ivy said gently from the doorway.

"Forget about it" Rin said sulkily.

"I won't force you to tell me why you're so unhappy but I hope you'll open up to me eventually" Ivy said sadly and then left.

Rin did yearn to tell Ivy how she felt but would she understand let alone be able to unhappiness.

Her parents had only put up with her but NEVER loved her. When she asked them not to force themselves to love her they had snapped and beaten her so badly she almost died. She was still scared of being abandoned and cried out in her dreams about the fear she had felt that day.

Her cousin Kagura took her in but her family was so loving and sickly sweet that it both infuriated and upset her. The life Kagura had with her own parents was the life she had wanted with her own as a child.

Haru had embraced her darkness, healed her pain and showed her more love than anyone. He made her feel alive, loved and safe even in the saddest and most dark of times. They were bonded for life and could never be parted.

"Would you understand? Could you understand?" Rin said darkly. There were parts of her that were so angry, evil and filled with hatred that it scared even her sometimes.

She lay there and closed her eyes wanting to sleep. Thinking about her secrets made her tired and upset. The pain went away when she slept (sometimes) but they were only dreams...weren't they?


	4. C4: Open up your heart to me

Rin was sat atop a building watching the lights of Gotham city. It was loud, noisy and bright but she found it amusing somehow.

"So pretty" she said quietly in a fond tone.

"Dark Horse" a firm voice said from behind her.

She didn't get up but she turned her head to see Batman standing behind her. A small smile spread across her lips "Well if its aint Mr tall, dark and handsome" she teased playfully.

"We've been worried about you since you escaped. Have you been treated ok by Ivy?" Batman said cautiously.

He knew Ivy wasn't as twisted or wicked as Joker was but she was still cunning, mischievous, intelligent and evil. If she wasn't a criminal or tried to kill Harvey/2 face he would have dated her.

"Yeah I've been fine. I gotta say being a criminal sure is fun" she giggled.

Batman narrowed his eyes "And the dreams?" he said suspiciously.

Rin stopped laughing and went quiet. Her chest began to hurt and her body began to tremble "How...How do you know about that?" she said cautiously.

"Dr. Leland showed me your files and I did some in depth research" Batman said firmly.

"I see so you are as nosy as Ivy claimed" Rin said angrily. She hated it when people looked her up and found out about her secrets.

"You deserved a better life Rin I won't deny that. But being a criminal isn't the way to deal with your pain" Batman said solemnly.

Rin got to her feet slowly and walked towards him. Her eyes were dark and filled with tears but she spoke not a word.

"How do YOU know what I want! You know nothing of what I feel or what happened to me!" she raged angrily as the tears spilled.

"I know you deserved better" Batman said gently.

Rin went quiet and a gentle blush tinted her cheeks. It was true she was in love with Haru but she knew not whether he was alive or dead. Batman may have been an asshole but he had a good heart.

She smiled sadly "If you weren't a nosy pain in the ass I'd date you" she teased gently.

"It's not too late to be saved" Batman said fondly.

Rin leaned towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips "Your an ok guy Batman but this is the life I chose" she said solemnly. She stepped away then did several back flips then leapt off the room onto the street below and escaped into the night.

Usually he would follow his enemies but she was a lost soul who needed love, acceptance and help. She had done no wrongs in his mind and simply needed guidance out of the darkness.

**_Later that evening_**

Ivy was spread across the couch with red wine and watching TV. She was bored and lonely without Rin but respected that she needed space. Suddenly she heard the door close and footsteps enter the house. She was relieved Rin was home but infuriated that she was late.

She got up from the sofa and turned it off. She would speak her mind about this issue and see what she had been up to. She opened the sitting room door and saw Rin headed for the stairs.

"Home late aren't we?" Ivy said sternly.

"I got lost and bumped into Batman" Rin said coldly.

Ivy became worried "Did he hurt you?" she said anxiously.

"No just pissed me off" Rin chuckled crossly.

Ivy breathed a sigh of relief "Good do you need dinner?" she said gently.

"Maybe later...I need a bath" Rin said quietly and headed upstairs.

"Ok...just let me know" Ivy said sadly.

She hated how distant Rin was with her and it pained her greatly. Despite her dislike of how secretive and childish she acted she cared about her deeply. She had lovely dark hair, big dark eyes, pale skin like the snow and a sweet smile. Ivy blushed nervously. She couldn't believe how she had been feeling lately and was starting to realize she may be falling for her roommate.

"Rin...why won't you open up to me" Ivy sighed sadly.

Suddenly the phone began ringing and she answered it "Hello?" she said sternly.

_"Hi red miss me?" _Harley said fondly.

"Hi Harls" Ivy sighed heavily.

_"How you and miss gothic doing?" _Harley asked curiously.

Ivy sighed heavily "We're doing better. We share a room now but she's being really distant and short tempered recently" she said anxiously.

_"YOU GUYS ARE AN ITEM?!" _Harley shrieked loudly.

"No...No its just she had such bad nightmares I insisted we share a room so I could keep an eye on her" Ivy said crossly but she had also done it for personal reasons.

_"Ah...I see well that was sweet of you Red" _ Harley said happily.

"Yeah I guess anyway how are you and the clown doing?" she asked sternly.

_"Me and Mistah-J are fine we robbed a bank yesterday and got wads of cash" _She giggled happily.

"Good for you Harls. I suppose Jay is counting his dough" Ivy said curiously.

_"Yeah he is. We had some really wild sex last night to celebrate too" _Harley said sheepishly.

"Good to know" Ivy grumbled crossly.

_"Anyway Red I gotta go time for my bath" _Harley said cheerfully. She made a kissy sound down the phone and then hung up.

Ivy sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes crossly. She DID love Rin more than Harley could ever realize but her distant attitude and defensive nature was what kept them apart. She wanted so badly for her to open up but wanted her to still be herself.

"No wonder people hate love..." Ivy chuckled wearily "...It's such a pain".


End file.
